


Too Afraid To Do It Sober

by howtogetawaywithsutter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Because they keep hurting themselves, Clarke is basically sick of their shit, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithsutter/pseuds/howtogetawaywithsutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Monty and Jasper started making moonshine, Clarke had been swamped with the aftermath of the camp's drunken mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Afraid To Do It Sober

Ever since Monty and Jasper started making moonshine, Clarke had been swamped with the aftermath of the camp's drunken mistakes. A couple of days ago a kid (who Clarke only knew as Striker) decided it would be a good idea to climb the wall. Let's just say he won't be walking on two legs for while. It was Bellamy that pushed her over the edge though.

Bellamy Blake, the camp's resident obnoxious dickhead, had kissed her. After all the stuff between her, Finn and Raven at the moment, a drunken Bellamy falling over every girl in the camps was not what she needed. Even before the booze, there was a steady stream of girls ready to throw themselves at him. So many, Clarke was suprised that most of the girls in the camp weren't 'eating for two'. But now that alcohol was in the equation, there was sure to me some in the near future. What they would do when that happened, Clarke had no idea.

Clarke sat on the ground next to one of the fires trying to keep warm. She was just come back from sewing some dumb asses finger back on after he slipped "totally-un-drunkenly-i-swear" off the drop ship with a knife in his hand. Pretty soon they wouldn't have to worry about the grounders attacking them. They would have all died already of pure stupidity. The fire was starting to turn to embers,and pretty soon it would die if she didn't get some more firewood. The makeshift shed where they kept the wood was running low, and she made a mental note to grab Monty and Jasper the next day to stock up. As she walked back to the fire, she saw the hunting party walking in through the gate.

There he was. Bellamy Blake, strutting into the camp like he owned the place... Well he kind of did but that's not the point. When he saw her, he strode over to her, his stupid half smile plastered all over his face. "What's the matter Princess? Never seen a boar before?" he smirked as he walked past her. It was then that she realised she was staring, and she quickly turned her attention back to the fire, stoking it with more wood. As the flames licked at the burning wood, she heard the familiar sound of the Blakes at each other's throats. "Octavia, no. I'm not going to let you go out in the dark and risk getting killed by grounders, just to get some fucking firewood!" Bellamy pretty much screamed at his little sister. Even from her seat by the fire, Clarke could see Octavia fuming. Any second now she was going to explode.

If the Bakes got out of control, all hell would break loose. Clarke cautiously stood up and walked over to the two ticking time-bombs. "Bellamy calm down." she said, stepping in between them. "Look, I was going to mention it as well; we need more wood. Freezing to death isn't going to help us fight the grounders. I was going to grab Jasper and Monty in the morning, and I think Octavia should come too." she said, earning a bemused look from Octavia and a furious one from Bellamy. "Look, you can't keep her locked up forever, not down here. Don't you think she's had enough of that?" Bellamy's eyes soften for a moment, then return to their cold glare, the vulnerability passing as quickly as it came. "Fine, but if she gets hurt..." "Oh don't be such a Mr Grumpy Pants." Octavia taunts. She's got balls, Clarke thinks as he storms off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Monty, hurry your ass up!" Octavia shouts at the drop ship, eager to get the hell out of the camp. Clarke had been able to get Bellamy to let her go obviously. Bellamy was pretty much in love with her and he listens to anything she says. Now Octavia was practically buzzing with the thought of getting out of camp, they were just waiting on Monty, who for some reason was set on packing a week's worth of rations for a multiple hour fire wood gathering. That was fine though, as long as they got out of there.

"Okay I'm ready." Monty announced triumphantly as the rest of them gave him their best death glares. Monty and Jasper walked up front, plotting some sort of alcohol fueled campfire which made Clarke shudder, as the girls trailed behind. "Thanks." Octavia started. "For what? I only suggested you come so the camp wouldn't have to deal with another Blake family feud, aka World War 4." Clarke joked. Octavia grinned in reply and they walked in silence for a while, until Octavia once again broke the silence. "If it were anyone else he wouldn't have let me go." Clarke looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean? I'm sure he would have been fine with Miller or another of his minions taking you out." even as the words left her mouth she knew that wasn't true. Bellamy Had followers, not friends. Not since Atom.

In front of them, the two boys stopped, pulled out their axes, and started hacking down what Monty had earlier told them was an Oak tree. "He likes you you know." Clarke sun around to see Octavia leaning against a tree smirking. "Your brother does not like me. He tolerated me at most." She replied hastily, recounting the drunken kiss. "Oh bullshit. The entire time you and Finn were all 'Buddy-Buddy' he was even more brooding than usual. Every time he saw you two together, he would mutter something about a 'Stupid Spacewalker', but as soon as Raven got down here, he became less of a lost puppy. He's still a dick most of the time though." Clarke winced a bit at the mention of Finn and Raven, which was still a bit of an open wound, but she couldn't believe what Octavia was saying. Bellamy pretty much loathed her. Seeing that Jasper and Monty were nearly done, Clarke shook her head, dismissing Octavia's comments, and walked over to bundle up some wood in her arms. "Let's just get back to camp."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After stocking up the wood shed, Clarke went back to her tent and collapsed onto her stretcher, thankful that no one had managed to kill or maim themselves while she was away. Just as she settled under her blankets, there it was. That stupid lopsided grin standing in her doorway. "What do you want Bellany?" She said, rolling over to face away from him, too tired to deal with anything. "Well hello to you too Princess. Glad to see you brought my sister back alive. " Clarke just snorts in response. "I just came to say that rations are being handed out, If you want to eat, I suggest getting some now." he says. "Thanks." she says as he turns to walk out. She sits up. "Bellamy, lay off Octavia. She's been locked under floorboards her whole life. Let her be a teenager, let her make her own mistakes. " She says to him. He doesn't reply, just smiles a little before walking out of her tent.

Clarke tossed and turned trying to get the much needed sleep she deserved, but her thoughts kept coming back to her earlier conversation with Octavia. Bellamy liking her was the most absurd scenario she could think of. Even if he did like her, did she like him? Was that what the kiss was about? No, she could taste the alcohol on his lips. 

It soon became clear to her that she wasn't going to be falling asleep any time soon, she she got up and walked out of her tent, her feet moving automatically to the one place she could get some answers. "Clarke?" Bellamy said, questioning why she was in his tent. "Umm.. Hi." She said, not really sure how to start. "This is awkward, but your sister seems to have this deluded idea that you like me..." Clarke blurted out. Bellamy sat down on his bed, his expression a mixture of shock and embarrassment. "You don't get drunk Clarke. You know that I kissed you." He says expectantly. "Yeah, but you were drunk, and I figured you just thought I was one of your groupies." Clarke replied hesitantly. It honestly didn't look at all like he was going to deny it. "No, I knew it was you Clarke. There's a reason It was you I found; alcohol gives you the courage to do the thing you're too afraid to do sober." He laughs, trying to ease the awkwardness that was between them. 

Clarke found a small smile playing upon her lips. "Bellamy Blake? Afraid?" She mocked. He frowned slightly. "Hey, I'm still extremely manly and rugged." He starts, as Clarke bursts out laughing. "Hey, stop laughing at me!" Bellamy chuckles, which just makes Clarke laugh more. "Seriously Bellamy, at the moment I find you about as intimidating as a puppy." She jokes. Suddenly Clarke realises how easy it is talking to him. They had spent so long trying to best each other, that they had forgotten about being decent. The weight of every thing; Finn and Raven, the camp's pure idiocracy, it all just kind of melted off her shoulders when she laughed. 

"So just to clarify, you're a sensitive little puppy, and you want my hot bod? That's definitely not something I'd ever expect from you."She said nudging him as she sat down next to him. "Why's that Princess?" The nickname used to annoy her when Finn said it, but somehow it sounded better coming out of his mouth. "Everyone seems to think I'm some stuck up, privileged kid. Obviously not privileged enough if I'm down here. With everything you've been through, it just seems like you'd be the president of the 'I Hate Clarke' club." She said, stating what they both already knew. "Honestly Clarke? None of that shit matters down here. You may have been privileged up there, but down here you're a leader. Without you we wouldn't survive."


End file.
